Nigel West Dickens
is a supporting character in Red Dead Redemption. West Dickens poses as a traveling salesman, when he is really a con man, and is purported to have unique miracle cures for many medical and psychological problems, which he calls Nigel West Dickens' Elixir. He is an impeccable dresser and travels in an opulent emblazoned stagecoach. Nigel West Dickens is involved in several essential gameplay missions. After working as Nigel's "bodyguard" on several scams, West Dickens helps Marston in the taking over of Fort Mercer, in which he provides an armored stagecoach. Red Dead Redemption Mission Appearances *Old Swindler Blues (Boss) *You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit (Boss) *Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans (Boss) *Can a Swindler Change His Spots? (Boss) *The Sport of Kings and Liars (Boss) *The Assault on Fort Mercer *We Shall Be Together in Paradise *Bear One Another's Burdens Trivia *The theatre in armadillo shows a cartoon about a healing elixir salesman who looks similar to and acts like Nigel. *Despite his outward opulence, West Dickens seems to know many shady characters, such as Seth and Irish. This may just go with him being a con artist. *West Dickens shares similarities to the main character in the in-game video (show at an in-game Armadillo cinema) 'Dangers of Doctors.' *It is possible that Dickens' name could be a reference to "Dr. West's Medicine Show and Junk Band", a psychedelic rock band from the 1960s. *West Dickens is one of the few characters to have an education. *In the mission "The Assault on Fort Mercer", West Dickens is shown fighting Bill Williamson's thugs with a revolver. This is the only time he fights anyone or uses a weapon of any kind (apart from the unlikely event he attacks the player). *When West Dickens is being arrested in Blackwater, he is arrested on the charges of narcotics. This may mean opium, as it is one of the main ingredients in his elixir. *At the end of "Can a Swindler Change His Spots?", he can be seen urinating on the ground. *If the player shoots near Dickens with a Double-barreled Shotgun, he can become violent and draw a revolver. If the player continues to shoot near him, he may do the insta-kill attack on West Dickens which, due to his apparent immortality, he survives. He then runs around for a time with a blood soaked, zombie like appearance. *If the above is happening, he will run incredibly fast for his old age. *West Dickens' voice actor, Don Creech, played the infamous Mr. Sweeney from the Nickelodeon show "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide." Both characters are men of science, as Mr. Sweeney was a science teacher and West Dickens pretended his elixir was a new scientific discovery. *Although Marston initially hated Dickens, he calls him a "harmless old fraud" when he free Dickens of his arrest in Blackwater. Marston most likely, despite disliking Dickens' lifestyle, probably sees him as an ally, if not friend, due to his help on the assault on Fort Mercer. Gallery red-dead-redemption-westdickens.jpg Quotes Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists